1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an object positioning method; in particular, to the object positioning method applied to a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With a continuous advancement in technology, various types of touch panel are widely used in notebook computers, smart phones, tablet PCs and multimedia player tablet. The touch panel is human-machine interface systems that user can control one or more electronic system through touching a touch-pad or display screen. Furthermore, the electronic system generates some responses for behavior of touch (command inputted by the user) through pressing method of different location or different types for touch panel. There are many kinds of sensing method for the touch panel, such as capacitive sensing, resistive sensing, acoustic wave or light wave sensing, wherein the capacitive touch panel has an advantage of positioning precisely, the technology of the capacitive touch panel is widely used in market. Basically, the main working mechanism of the capacitive touch panel is to determine position and movement trajectory of the object. The structure of the touch panel can be simply divided into upper and lower surfaces of the electrodes respectively formed by the electrode lines interlaced. When finger of the user touch the screen, an extremely small capacitor is formed between the electrode lines and user's finger, and thus position touched by the user can determined through detecting change of capacitor value.
However, capacitance value measured by a traditional capacitive touch panel not only includes amount of sensing of capacitance generated from screen touched by the user, but also noise generated from some environment factors. The noise may affect amount of sensing of capacitance, wherein the environment factors can be exemplary as high-frequency interference sources, change of surrounding environment or electrostatic discharge. Accordingly, when the capacitive touch panel detects a sensing signal, the sensing signal will be affected by the noise so that a misjudgment will occur. For example, when the user utilizes a finger to touch the touch panel and to slide and drag on the screen, phenomenon of jitter or dither may be generated due to noise, so that the electronic system cannot precisely response for behavior of touch (command inputted by the user)